<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>שרי המהומה by Areola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619835">שרי המהומה</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola'>Areola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, גימלי/לגולאס, עברית | Hebrew, רומאנס</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:09:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>לגולאס הכביר מילים על רצונו להראות לגימלי את תפארתו של יער עתיק, לחלוק עמו את מראות פאנגורן. וראו את גימלי כעת! לא מסוגל אפילו להסדיר את נשימתו באוויר הארור והמחניק של יער שכוח-אל זה; לא מסוגל להתמקד בדבר פרט למגפיו של בן-הלילית הממהרים-להיעלם לפניו. ובנוסף לכך, לגולאס לא הפגין ולו רמז כוונה כי בדעתו לעצור ולנוח.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>שרי המהומה</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa">FabulaRasa</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"אינני יודע את דרכי הגמדים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי קימט את מצחו נוכח מילותיו התמוהות של רעהו ונע במושבו. עתה, כשהקיץ התקרב לשיאו, היו הלילות במינאס-טירית חמים כצמר. חמים מדי, כך מצא גימלי, שעשה לו למנהג להעביר את מרביתם בחוץ. הוא אהב לשבת על המרפסת, מעשן בדממה, אורות העיר קורצים תחתיו ומישורי פלנור נאנחים באפלה שמעבר. הדבר היה מרגיע. ומרבית הלילות מצא גם לגולאס את דרכו אל המרפסת, והשניים ישבו בחברותא דוממת, או שוחחו באפלה החמימה על דברים שהמסע הארוך לכאן מעולם לא נראה כמקום המתאים לדבר עליהם – בית ומשפחה, ודברים פשוטים של יום-יום. זיכרונות ראשונים. אהבות ראשונות. הפחדים הגדולים ביותר. החרטות החדות ביותר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי לקח שאיפה עמוקה והחזיק בה, חקר אותה. העשן לא אצר בחובו שום תשובות, והוא שחרר את נשימתו. "דרכינו? נדמה לי, אדוני, בן הלילית, כי אינך רחוק מלהיות מומחה בתורת הגמדים, בין בני מינך, לפחות. מעטים היו יכולים לטייל בקרבה רבה כל כך לגמד כשהדם היחיד שנשפך לאורך הדרך הוא דמם של אורקים." הוא חייך לבדיחה שהשמיע, אולם לגולאס רק הפנה את ראשו, חיוור כשיש באור הלבנה, והתבונן בנהר. גימלי איפר את מקטרתו בכובד ראש.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"למעשה, ידידי, דרכינו אינן כה מורכבות. קצת שיכר, קצת שירה, מזון ערב לחך... היכל חמים, מצבור נאה... איננו זקוקים להרבה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>למשמע דבריו הפנה לגולאס את ראשו והסתכל עליו בחדות, כמחפש משהו. מצפה למשהו. היה זה מבט שהופיע בעיניו לעיתים קרובות בשבועות האחרונים, והוא התמיה ובלבל את גימלי. תימהון – כמו גם בלבול – לא היו נפוצים ביותר בקרב הגמדים, אולם גימלי היה גמד בלתי-רגיל. לפעמים הרגיש כאילו תיכף יגלה מה היה הדבר שחיפש לגולאס כאשר הביט בו כך, ואז הייתה הידיעה חומקת ממנו, כמו חלום ברגע היקיצה. הדבר גרם לו לנשוך את מקטרתו ברוגז.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס ניתק מהמעקה עליו ישב והחליק חרישית אל הקרקע. "אם כך, אאחל לך לילה טוב," אמר. "הצורך שלך בשינה גדול משלי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי נחר בבוז. "אַיי. נראה לי שאתה אינך זקוק לדבר, מלבד, אולי, מעט אוויר לנשימה, מדי פעם. כאשר אתה נזכר לחשוב על זה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא שמע את לגולאס עוצר על מפתן הדלת, שמע את הוילון נע ברוח החמה. "לך לעזאזל, גימלי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא נעלם, וגימלי נותר קפוא בתדהמה, מקטרתו מחליקה מבין שיניו. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"העזאזל טוב מדי בשביל רובם."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דאין נע על הספה המוצקה ומרט בנרגנות את כיסויי-הפרווה שלה. "הם מבשרי-רע עבור עמנו, גימלי," החריק המלך. "תמיד ידברו איתך בנועם, בני הלילית האלו, אבל שום טוב לא יצא לנו מפניהם היפים וממילותיהם היפות." התקף שיעול אחז בו והוא הפנה את ראשו, משתעל לתוך ממחטת פשתן. דאין ירק ומחה את פיו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ארורה המחלה המתישה הזו. גופי חרב והרוס, ימי הם עינוי. יהי כן. גופי אולי שבור, אבל רוחי – " וכאן הוא הקיש על מצחו – "רוחי רואה בבהירות, בנו של גלואין."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי הנהן, פניו מביעים כבוד וחיכה לדאין שיסדיר את נשימתו. כאשר </span>
  <em>
    <span>המלך שתחת ההר</span>
  </em>
  <span> התמקם בכבדות על כריותיו, פתח גימלי את פיו לדבר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מה עשו בני הלילית כעת על מנת להטריד את שלוותנו, אדוני?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דאין הזדעף ונעץ את מבטו בלפיד האורן שפצפץ ופלט עשן כנגד הקיר. הוא חיכה זמן כה ארוך שגימלי העז לתת בו מבט קרוב יותר, חושש כי המלך נרדם, או גרוע מכך. דאין נחר, גורם לגימלי לקפוץ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"שום דבר, עדיין. אבל הם ינסו למצוא דרך להטות את העניינים לטובתם, בזה אין לי ספק. בכדי למנוע זאת, אני שולח אותך לאלרונד מריוונדל. אל תטעה לחשוב אותו לעוד בן-לילית גאה וחטטן.  ובכן," הוא תיקן את עצמו, "גאה הוא אמנם, אך לפחות נבון. והוגן. הוא כבר סייע לגמדים בעבר. הוא מזמן מועצה בריוונדל ורצוני הוא שתלך לשם."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני, אדוני?" גימלי זקף את גבותיו בפליאה. "אין לי כל ניסיון בדיפלומטיה. אולי אחד הקשישים – טונגיט, או אפילו תורין הצעיר –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לא! אני שולח אותך. קח איתך את גלואין, או מי שתרצה, אבל שתוק וחדל למחות. יש לי את סיבותיי שלי, בור חמום-מוח שכמוך. אינני שולח את יורשי אל בין ציפורניהם של בני הלילית! לא לזקנים אפורים או למועצת חכמים אני זקוק כעת, אלא ליד בוטחת על גרזן חזק, כדי להגן על ענייניהם של הגמדים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ממה, אדוני?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דאין שב והעווה את פניו בנוּעו. "אחח. ארורים המרפאים הללו. שיקוייהם עוזרים לי פחות ופחות, עצלים מטומטמים שכמותם... את קיצי הם מנסים לזרז..." הוא נסחף לעוד התקף שיעול, ארוך ואלים יותר. כשהרים את ראשו מן הממחטה הפעם, ראה גימלי כתמים מבהיקים של דם, והשפיל את עיניו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לך, לך. והפסק להטריד אותי בשאלותיך," התנשם דאין. הוא נופף בידו והתחיל להשתעל שוב. גימלי קד עמוקות ופסע אחורנית אל מחוץ לחדר הקבלה. על סף הדלת עצר אותו קרקור חד.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"גימלי, אל תשכח. אל תבטח באיש מהם. אפילו לא באדון ריוונדל. אל תבטח באיש."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי עצם את ראשו והניח לעשן המתוק לסחוף אותו. הוא חשב על החדשות שהביא גנדלף לפני מספר שבועות, על מותו של דאין הזקן. לא במיטתו, בסוף. לא נתמך בכריותיו, אלא בקרב. בקרב, כמו לוחם, כפי שעל גמד ליפול. מניף באומץ את גרזניו נוכח עדרי האורקים המרושעים שפשטו על מוריה ודול-גולדור, הציפו את ארבור ודייל ואיימו על שלומם וביטחונם של יער אופל ולוריין. יער אופל – אַיי. לא עוד יער אופל, עכשיו כשהצל הוסר לנצח. יער ברקת הגדול הוא ישוב ויקרא בפי הבריות, והאור והשירה בין העצים יתפשטו מעבר ליישובי עמו של תרנדויל אל כל היער. אילו הוא לגולאס, לבטח היה קצר-רוח לחזור הביתה ולראות את פלא המולדת שזה-מקרוב חודשה. אין ספק כי בני הלילית רוחשים לו כבוד עצום כעת – נסיכם שלהם שחוזר אליהם מנצח, איש אחוות הטבעת, אחד מתשעת הצועדים. אך משום מה, לגולאס לא דיבר על חזרה הביתה. אף לא פעם אחת במהלך מסעם הארוך או שיחותיהם הבטלות אל מול האח, עלה שמו של תרנדויל על דל שפתיו. כאן היה סיפור, בזה היה גימלי בטוח.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הגעת יורשו של דאין, תורין סטונהלם, בפמליה גדולה אל קהילת ארבור לכבוד הכתרת המלך, הייתה מקור של שמחה וגאווה עבור גימלי. לבו של הגמד גאה למראה המלך אלסר קם מכס מלכותו הגדול והלבן וממהר למטה, לאחוז בזרועו של תורין. בארצות הצפון גם הם לחמו ומתו, גמדים, בני אדם ובני לילית – עד שלבסוף הרים צלבורן את דגלו וגלדריאל ריסקה את חומות דול-גולדור. עמו המוצק של תורין חי כעת תחת הגנת מלך המערב. השלום והסדר הושבו לארצם. הגמדים הציגו חזות נאה באותו יום: זקניהם נוצצים ממטבעות זהובות, גלימותיהם רצועות בקטיפה ומשי. כעת ידע גימלי כיצד הרגיש לגולאס בשעה שהגדודים מלוריין פסעו בטור החגיגי והמוזר שלהם במעלה נקבת הלם, צועדים על מנת להוכיח את גבורתם. הוא הכיר וזיהה את אור הגאווה שראה אז, מצית את פניו של לגולאס. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>היה זה מוזר, לחשוב על פניו של לגולאס – הם נדמו כה פתוחים, ועם זאת, היו כה סגורים בכל עת. אפילו בלוריין, כשנכנעו כולם לאבל, כשקינתם של בני הלילית הכריעה אותם, שמרו פניו של לגולאס על אפיים הרציני והבודד – העיניים מאירות בעצב אבל עדיין מוגפות.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא הקיש על מקטרתו ברוגז, מרוקן אותה, ובעט את האפר אל מעבר למעקה. ארור לגולאס. גימלי כבר לא יישן הלילה, זה בטוח. הוא שב ועבר על השיחה בראשו. מה אמר, אשר זעזע כך את בן-הלילית? ולמה נדמה כי הדבר מתרחש שוב ושוב בעת האחרונה? אם לגולאס עייף מחברתו, מדוע המשיך לחפש אחריה? ככלות הכל, הוא ישב כאן בשקט, נהנה מהמקטרת שלו, כשלגולאס ומצבי הרוח שלו שבשו את שלוותו. ארור בן-הלילית.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>הוא עמד והתמתח, מחליק את המקטרת לכיסו. אהה, אבל הייתה זו הרגשה טוב ללבוש שוב בגדים משובחים ורכים, לעטר את זקנו בטבעות, לרחוץ שוב במים מתוקים, מבושמים. הוא חש צעיר בעשר שנים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני מצטער."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לעזאזל איתך, בחור," השתנק גימלי והסתובב. "האם אי פעם תלמד להפסיק להתגנב ככה מאחורי אנשים?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס חייך מהמבואה. "מצטער שוב. חשבתי שאני מקים רעש."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי גיחך. "כן, אין ספק."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ואני מצטער. על הבוטות שלי קודם. הייתי... ראשי היה במקום אחר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי בחן אותו. "אילו דרכים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"למה אתה מתכוון?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אמרת שאינך מכיר את דרכי הגמדים. לאילו דרכים בדיוק התכוונת?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הו." לגולאס נראה מופתע וגימלי חייך קדורנית בינו לבין עצמו. לפעמים עדיין חשד כי לגולאס סבור שהוא טיפש במקצת, או לפחות חסר כושר אבחנה. משך רגע ארוך בחן את לגולאס המתלבט כיצד להשיב. אם השבועות במינאס טירית היטיבו עמו, הרי שאת לגולאס הפכו השבועות הללו ליצור לא-ארצי, כולו משי וכסף. לגולאס לא התהלך ברחבי העיר, כי אם גלש והבליח. הוא נדמה לא-מודע לדרך בה נחצו קהלים לפניו, לדרך בה אנשים, נשים וגברים כאחד, הביטו בו בהערצה. בן-הלילית משך בכתפיו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני לא יודע. אין זה משנה. אני... רק דיברתי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי הנהן בכובד ראש, בולע את טעמו התפל של השקר. "אם כך, בסדר. אני אלך לי למיטה, חושבני. נהיה מאוחר, ואולי המיטה התקררה מספיק על מנת שגם יצורים בעלי דם חם יוכלו לישון בה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס התקשח. "אני בעל דם-חם, בדיוק כמוך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"למען אהבת ה- לא התכוונתי אליך, כסיל-בני לילית שכמותך! עכשיו, אולי תואיל לומר לי מה בשם הארץ התיכונה עשיתי או אמרתי שגורם לישבנך להתכווץ כל אימת שאני רק מעז לנשום בכיוונך?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס מצמץ והשפיל את מבטו. "לא כלום," אמר ברכות. "לא כלום. זו אשמתי, ידידי. לא הייתי צריך להעמיס את צרותי עליך. בבקשה, סלח לי?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי נאנח. "כמובן, ילד מטופש שכמוך. אני ידידך, ואם משהו מטריד אותך, אני עתיד לדעת."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס חייך למשמע דבריו. "אני מבוגר ממך בשבע מאות וחמישים שנה לערך, אבל אני מניח שאעבור על ה`ילד` בשתיקה. הפעם."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי צחק והרים את ידו בכוונה להניח אותה על כתפו של בן-הלילית. הוא פתח את פיו להשיב, אך בטרם עשה זאת ראה את לגולאס נרתע ומתרחק קלות. הוא שמט את ידו והביט בדגלים בזעף. "אַיי, אַיי. ובכן, אני הולך לי למיטה." הוא פסע במהירות בעד הוילון ונעלם.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"גימלי..." החל לגולאס, אבל הגמד כבר נעלם. הוא עצם את עיניו ונאבק בפיתוי להכות משהו, קופץ את אגרופיו. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי נאנק ותהה, לא בפעם הראשונה, האם לגולאס נהנה לשלח את ארוד בדהרה ברגע בו ציפה לכך פחות מכל. "בשם שיניו של דוּרין," רטן גימלי. "האם נראה לך שתוכל לספק איזו אזהרה להבא?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בידו הלפותה, חש ברטט צחוקו של לגולאס. "שטויות. הילוכו של ארוד חלק כמו –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ישבן של בן-לילית?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס צחק בקול. "האנדואין בזריחה, עמדתי לומר, אבל הביטוי שלך יעשה את העבודה. שמעתי, אתה יודע, כי לגמדים יש כל כך הרבה שיער על ישבנם שהם מוכרחים לקלוע אותו לפני שיוכלו להיענות לקריאתו של הטבע."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי נשען אחורנית והרעים בצחוק, מחריד את ארוד לדהירה מהירה יותר. לגולאס ייצב את הסוס ביד אחת ואת גימלי בשנייה, אף על פי שבשלב זה כבר בטח ביציבות ישיבתו של גימלי, חרף כל תלונותיו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מה, אדוני בן-הלילית," אמר גימלי כשהצליח להסדיר את נשימתו הקטועה מרוב צחוק. "לא היה לי שמץ של מושג כי בני לילית יכולים להשמיע גסויות כאלה. או שבני לילית יודעים משהו על חרבון, למעשה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הו?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"טוב, אתם לא אוכלים מספיק כדי לחרבן בכלל, את זה אני יכול לראות. ואתה – מה, אתה רזה כגבעול, אפילו בין בני-מינך הצנומים." ידו מצאה את הצלעות מתחת למלבושיו של לגולאס. "רואה? עוד חודש והן יזדקרו מבגדיך." הייתה זו אמת – מסעם השיר קילוגרמים מעל כולם, ורזונו של לגולאס הפחיד אותו לפעמים. הדבר לא היה כה בולט כאשר לבש בגדי מסע, אבל כשלבש טוניקה רקומה במינאס טירית, נחרד גימלי לראות כמה דק נעשה לגולאס. חזק מתמיד, ובכל זאת. כה דק. אחיזתו בבן-הלילית התהדקה כנגד רצונו, כאילו פחד שהרוח תשא אותו משם.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"גימלי?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אַיי?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני עדיין צריך לנשום."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הו. סליחה." הוא הרפה את אחיזתו, נבוך, והניח לידו ליפול על גבו של ארוד. לגולאס גישש למטה ובעדינות הניח את ידו של גימלי בחזרה על מותנו. "אל תהיה מגוחך," מלמל.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הם רכבו בשתיקה משך זמן מה בטרם שב לגולאס ודיבר. "אפילו מכאן אני יכול לשמוע את הגלגלים מסתובבים במוחך הגמדי. מה העניין?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי רטן, נרגז מחמת היותו כה שקוף. "אתה לא בריא," נאנח. "אינני יודע אם מחלה ארוכה, או דבר דומה, אפשריים בכלל לבני לילית, אבל אתה מדאיג אותי. אני יודע כי בני מינך אינם נוהגים להרבות בסביאה, אבל ראיתי את קרוביך נהנים במשתה עם הטובים שבבני מיני. ועדיין, אפילו במינאס טירית, לכל היותר ניקרת באוכל שהוצע לך, משובח ככל שיהיה. אמור לי את האמת ואל תנסה להסיח את דעתי. האם אתה חולה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>התשובה השתהתה זמן רב כל כך שגימלי נטה לחשוב כי חצה עוד מחסום בלתי-נראה והעליב את בן-הלילית בצורה כלשהי. כשלגולאס דיבר לבסוף, היה קולו כה רך עד כי גימלי צריך היה להתאמץ על מנת לשמוע אותו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"איני יודע," אמר. "לא, אני לא חושב שאני חולה. מעולם לא הייתי חולה, כך שאין לי דרך לדעת. אבל אינני חושב שאני חולה. אני פשוט... עייף. זה רק... אני כל כך עייף."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"איי," השיב גימלי וקולו רך כקולו של בן-הלילית. "אני יודע למה אתה מתכוון."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>כולם ידעו, אף על פי שהיה קל יותר לראות זאת בעיניו של פרודו. הם עברו באש, דם ואימה, ובצד השני גילו, לא את העולם שהשאירו מאחוריהם בצאתם מריוונדל, אלא... נַיי, גם זה לא היה הדבר.  אלה היו הם-עצמם שהשתנו, באיזה אופן לא ידוע. אפילו ההוביטים הקטנים. אולי יותר מכולם, ההוביטים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"איי," חזר ואמר, "איי." הוא צפה בשמש אחר-הצהריים המאוחרת מזהיבה את המישורים, מבחין בצלליו הראשונים של פאנגורן מבליחים במרחק. עם קצת מזל, יוכלו לחנות מתחת לעצים הלילה. "תגיד," התחיל. "האם סיפרתי לך שאני יכול לבשל?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס הפנה את ראשו והרים גבה ספקנית. "באמת?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"באמת ובתמים אני יכול, אל לך לחשוב שהחמצתי את הנימה שלך, בן-לילית מחוצף. עוד אהפוך אותך למאמין."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"בשר צלוי הוא לא לטעמי, לא משנה עד כמה ערב לחך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני יודע, אני יודע. אתה חושב שאנסה להרעיל אותך בבשר? אבל אני מכיר מתכון לנזיד תפוחים שיזיל ריר אפילו מפיך הבררן. ולחמים מתוקים, עשירים ורכים... הו, עם האגוזים ופירות היער מצידו הדרומי של ההר בבית אני יכול לעשות דברים שיגרמו לך לבכות – רטביי אוכמניות, וערמונים מתובלים..." קולו נמוג, אובד בהרהוריו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"זה נשמע נפלא," אמר לגולאס. "לא התכוונתי לזלזל."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ברור שהתכוונת. אני מהמר שאתה לא מסוגל לחמם מים, נסיכון קטן."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"האם הרגע קראת לי קטן?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"צורת ביטוי, אז תחליק את החץ שלך בחזרה לאשפה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס הפנה את ראשו וחייך בערמומיות. "כשהחץ שלי יצא מאשפתו, אתה תדע את זה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי נשען לאחור ושאג בצחוק. "הו, חי זקני," אמר, מוחה את עיניו, "חי כוכבי וירחיי. לא אקשיב עוד לשום סיפורים על טהרתם וגדלות-רוחם של בני הלילית. היית יכול לעמוד על שלך מול כל אחד באולמו של דאין. וזה בטוח." הוא המשיך לצחוק כשרכבו הלאה, ועדיין צחק לעצמו ברכות כשהחליקו מהסוס והקימו מחנה לערב.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>למרות עונת השנה, טוב היה להרגיש בחום האש. האוויר היה צונן יותר על סיפו של פאנגורן, כאילו נכשלה השמש לחדור אל תוך האפלה העמוקה בין הענפים העבותים. קרירות עלתה מהארץ כערפל.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"קח," אמר לגולאס והטיל שמיכה על ידידו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"בשביל מה זה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני אינני זקוק לזה ואתה יכול להתעטף בה ולהפסיק להעמיד פנים שאינך קופא מקור תחת נשימתו של היער."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי השתעל, אולם קיבל את השמיכה בהכרת תודה. הוא מילא את מקטרתו ושקע בהלך הרוח המהורהר שהיה אופף אותו בדרך כלל בשעת עישון. הגמד בעט קומץ עפר על אוד שהתיז להבה גבוהה מדי, ונשען אחורנית כנגד בול עץ, צופה בכוכבים מסתחררים ממעל.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כל כך שונה כאן, בדרום," הגה, "אותם כוכבים, מזווית אחרת. אחח, תשמע אותי. אני פיוטי כבן-לילית בימים אלו. עוד מעט אגלח את זקני ואחדד את אוזניי בסכין."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס לא השיב. הוא השתרע על גבו, מבטו נעוץ בכוכבים. דומם כמו תבליט על קבר, חשב גימלי. האם לבני הלילית היו קברים? לא סביר. עם זאת הוא לא חשב כי הם שורפים את מתיהם. אולי פשוט התפוגגו לערפל ונמסו. עדיין, גופותיהם המגואלות של אנשי הלדיר בנקבת הלם נדמו ממשיות דיין.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אלו דרכים?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס הרים מעט את ראשו. "מה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אמרתי, אלו דרכים?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס התרומם על מרפקו, תמה. "על מה אתה מדבר?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי נאנח ומלא מחדש את מקטרתו. "אלו מדרכי הגמדים כל כך מסתוריות בשבילך?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס צנח בחזרה. "שוב זה? זה היה... השאלה שלי נשאלה בעיתוי גרוע. הנח לזה. כמו כלב-ציד עם עצם, אתה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"או גמד עם רעיון. נו? יש לך את כל הזמן שתצטרך עכשיו. שאל. על אלו מדרכינו תרצה לדעת עוד?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היה זה תורו של לגולאס להיאנח. גימלי צפה בו משלב את ידיו על חזהו. "מה שהתכוונתי היה... אהבה. אינני מכיר את דרכי הגמדים בענייני אהבה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אה." גימלי היה מופתע, אם כי לא הראה זאת. הוא הרים גבה בכיוונו של ידידו. "שמת עין על גמדה נאה? מה, זה נכון, היו אחת או שתיים בפמלייתו של תורין סטונהלם, והן אכן היו נפלאות למראה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הו, אלברת," מלמל לגולאס והתהפך. "הנח לזה, אמרתי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי שתק, מבולבל עקב רגישותו המוזרה של לגולאס שצפה ועלתה מחדש. הוא עישן משך זמן מה, צופה בכוכבים, מהרהר. האש התיזה ניצוצות ולהבה כשבולי-העץ התפוררו לכלל אדמומיות רכה, וגימלי עדיין עישן והרהר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"דרכי הגמדים באהבה," החל לבסוף, כקורא מספר. לגולאס דמם. "דרכי הגמדים באהבה," חזר, "הן קשות לגילוי, אפילו לגמד. אין לנו שירים על אהבה, כמו לכם, שום סיפורים מזמנים עברו על אהבות אסורות ונאהבים שגורלם נחרץ. בני עמי לא יבינו מה הטעם בזה. למה לאהוב כשאינך יכול לקוות להיות נאהב בחזרה? או כאשר בסוף הדרך מחכים רק מוות והרס? אנו עם מעשי, מעל הכל. אהבה קיימת לשם הולדת ילדים, לשם כבוד המשפחה והבית. אהבה שלא נכנעת לרצונו של האוהב, אהבה שאין לעוקרה – איזה טעם נמצא בזה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי מילא את מקטרתו מחדש וקירב אליה את אבן הצור שלו, שואף עשן חד. לגולאס צפה בו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כך." הוא סיכם. "האם אני צודק? כך בני הלילית רואים אותנו, לא? קשים, חמורים, בלתי ניתנים לאהבה ולא מסוגלים לאהוב?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לא כל בני הלילית," אמר לגולאס ברוך.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כן, את זה אני יודע. אבל כך חשבת קודם, כן?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אַיי, אני מודה בזה. אבל מה חשבת אתה על בני הלילית?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>שאיפה עמוקה נוספת, וזר של עשן. "בוגדניים, חלקלקים. טובים למראה וחורשי-רע. גאים. מלאי בוז. עיקשים. יהירים. תככנים. רעבים לכח. לא-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בסדר!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי הבחין בהבזק חיוכו של לגולאס. "ועכשיו?" שאל בן-הלילית.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הו. טוב, עכשיו, כמובן, אני רואה דברים בצורה שונה למדי. אני כבר לא חושב את בני-הלילית לבוגדניים." הוא יירט בשלמות את גוש העפר שלגולאס זרק על ראשו, וגיחך. הם שקעו שוב לשתיקה נינוחה, והאש הגוועת השמיעה קולות נפץ ופיצוח.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"תרצה שאבנה אותה שוב, או שכבר חם לך?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני בסדר גמור." גימלי התרווח בין שמיכותיו, הניח את מקטרתו בצד והתקין את בול-העץ ככר לראשו. עיניו החלו להיעצם, והוא בדיוק החליק מעבר לגבולות השינה כששמע שוב את קולו של לגולאס.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"גימלי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הממ?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"תודה לך שבאת איתי. אני יודע שהיער הזה גורם לך אי-נוחות."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי חייך לחשיכה. "בן-לילית טרדן. אתה חושב שמשהו יכול לגרום לי אי-נוחות רבה יותר מהרכיבה איתך?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס לא ענה, וגימלי שב והתרווח. היה זה יום רכיבה ארוך, גם אם קל, והוא היה תשוש. בילוי יום על גב סוס עדיין היה מעייף יותר בעיניו מיום של ריצה קשה, אפילו כשידו הבוטחת של לגולאס על הרסן. הוא פיהק.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתה תשוש."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מממ. רק קצת."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הייתי רוצה שתספר לי את אחד מסיפורי האהבה האלה – אותה אהבה שעליה גמדים אינם יודעים דבר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אה." גימלי קימט את מצחו והרהר לרגע. "אין להן זקנים, אתה יודע."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"למי?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לגמדות. כשאמרתי שהן דומות לנו בהופעתן, התכוונתי רק שכאשר הן יוצאות, הן עטופות היטב, והן מסתירות את פניהן. הן חשדניות לגבי גזעים אחרים, אפילו יותר מהגברים שלהן, ומסיבה טובה יותר. אבל באולמינו... אה, הן מעבר ליופי. גמישות ויפות כבני לילית, שיערן רך כאור הירח, חיוכיהן כשמש הקיץ. הן אבני החן של בני עמי. אולי לכן הן כה נדירות בינינו. לידתה של בת – איי, זה אירוע נפלא ומאושר, ושירים מושרים משך ימים כדי לברך את הוריה. ארהום-ח`זיל, מוליד יהלומים, נקרא אביה של בת. בית מבורך באמת הוא זה שבת נמנית על חבריו. שמעתי, אתה יודע, שבני-אנוש מזלזלים בלידתה של בת, ומחשיבים את בנותיהם כפחותות-ערך לעומת בניהם. הדבר משונה בעיני, כמו רבות מדרכיהם בענייני אהבה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא נע ותמך את ראשו טוב יותר על הכר הארעי. "בכל אופן, לא בכל סיפורי האהבה שלנו ישנן נשים. איני יודע אם זה משום שנשותינו נדירות, או אם הנחמה שלוחמים מוצאים זה בזה נפוצה בין כל הגזעים. כך או כך רבים מסיפורנו יהיו... ובכן, לא מצאתי עדות לכך שיתקבלו בברכה אם יושרו באולמי גונדור. האם תרצה אולי לשמוע אחד מאלה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא צפה בלגולאס, שנותר דומם עד מאוד. כה דומם, שגימלי תהה לרגע האם החליק לתוך אחד מאותם טראנסים מוזרים, פקוחי-עיניים שבני מינו החשיבו כשינה. "כן," הוא אמר לבסוף. "יש אחד, שאני סקרן לדעת האם הוא מסופר בין בני עמך או לא. בין בני הלילית מדברים עליו רק בקולות מהוסים ויש האומרים שהוא איננו אמת ומעולם לא יכול היה להיות. האם אי פעם שמעת –" הוא היסס. "האם אתה יודע משהו על סיפורם של צלברימור ונארווי?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גרונו של גימלי יבש. זה לא יתכן. האם זו התשובה לחידת עיניו הצופיות של לגולאס? הוא מצא כי חזהו התהדק לפתע, ולחרדתו, הציף גל של חום את חלציו. בשם הואלאר, אם זה הדבר שלגולאס התאווה לו באמת... הוא ניקה את גרונו ונע. "איי, הלורד בן-הלילית והמלך הגמד. הטובים שבחברים, ויש הטוענים כי יותר מזה. למרות שגם בין בני עמי, הרוב אומרים שזו הכפשה מרושעת."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"איזה חלק? שהם היו חברים? או שהם הזדיינו?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ניבול הפה הנפוץ שהחליק מלשונו של בן-הלילית כיווץ את גרונו ואת מפשעתו גם יחד, והבזק התמונה שהביא – כיצד יראה לגולאס בשעת משגל – כמעט והכריע אותו. לא. לא. הוא לא יבייש את עצמו מול ידידו עד כדי לחשוב ש...הוא לא יניח לתעתוע חולף להוליך אותו שולל.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס השיב לשתיקתו. "אתה מותש," אמר ברכות. "נוכל לספר סיפורים בלילה אחר. שן עכשיו, ואני אצפה. אולי אגנוב שאיפה או שתיים מהמקטרת המהוללת שלך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"רק גע במקטרת ותמות," נהם גימלי.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לך לישון, גמד זקן ורגזן שכמותך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"האם הרגע קראת לי זקן?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>צחוק רך באפלולית, ושתיקה. גימלי היטיב סביבו את השמיכות והפנה את ראשו על מנת להסתיר מלגולאס את עיניו, אותן עדיין לא יכול לעצום. בשם אאול ויאבאנה גם יחד... "הזדיינו", לגולאס אמר "הזדיינו" בקלילות ובאגביות כאילו היה זה דבר שעשה כל יום, המעשה, לא המילה...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>מבלי שיתבקשו, הסתערו עליו כל אותן מחשבות ופנטזיות אפלות שדיכא ללא-רחם, והוא ראה את לגולאס עירום תחתיו, מפושק תחתיו, פניו מעוותות מתשוקה, קולו אנקה של צורך – ידי בן-לילית חזקות לופתות אותו, מעסות אותו... אאול המתוק, איך הוא וודאי נראה כאשר הוא עירום...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>איברו של גימלי פעם במכנסיו והוא ידע כי הוא מוכרח לגעת בעצמו או למות. כבר לא נותרה ברירה – המצב לא עמד להיפתר מעצמו בנקודה הזאת. הוא יכול לקום וללכת אל היער ולגולאס לא ישאל שאלות. פעמים רבות במהלך המסע הארוך מריוונדל, ראה לגולאס חבר זה או אחר של המחנה פורש לענות לקריאתו של הטבע. הוא לא יוטרד מכך. כשחזהו הולם, זרק גימלי את השמיכות וצעד אל מתחת לענפים הסמוכים, לא מעז להביט לאחור. הוא לא עצר בטרם הרחיק מעבר לטווח-השמיעה של המחנה, אפילו עבור בן-לילית. אזי, כשהוא נשען כנגד גזעו העבה של עץ, שחרר את עצמו ביד נחפזת.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אה, הוא שכח כמה מענגת היא ההתמכרות הפשוטה, הנוחה הזו... הוא כבר היה קשה וחלקלק מצורך והניח לתמונות האסורות לשטוף אותו שוב, הניח לעצמו לראות את לגולאס שרוע תחתיו, מתקשת לקראתו, הניח לעצמו להרגיש כמה הדוק וחם יהיה הישבן שלו, איך יגנח וינוע, פניו של לגולאס ברגע האורגזמה, אוה כן, בדיוק כאן, זו הייתה התמונה, לגולאס גומר בסילון לוהט על בטנו, על ידיו, לגולאס נוגע בעצמו, ראשו שמוט לאחור, יד נעה מהר, מהר, מהר יותר...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אהה," הוא נאנח ברכות, כשפורקנו-שלו מצא אותו, קשה וחד ופראי. ברכיו רעדו, והוא שקע אל הרפיון הרך שהציעה האורגזמה לפני שהתעשת ונזכר בעצמו. הוא ניגב את ידו על קליפת העץ וניקה את עצמו כמיטב יכולתו. הוא חזר למחנה בצעד מהיר, עיניו מושפלות, חזהו שוב הולם באשמה. הוא היה שקט. אין ספק כי היה... שקט. לגולאס לא הקשיב, הוא מן הסתם שקוע בטראנס של בני-מינו, לבטח לא שמע דבר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לבו שקע בחזהו כשיצא מתחת למחסה העצים ולאור הירח ראה את לגולאס, יושב בזקיפות, גבו נוקשה, עיניו לוהטות, פניו נוקשים כאבן. ברטינה, שב גימלי והתמקם בין שמיכותיו, מסתובב במהירות לצד השני.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לך להזדיין," שמע את הקול השקט.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אמרתי, לך להזדיין. אתה מחפש פורקן בין העצים לפני שאתה מבקש אותו ממני? לך להזדיין, גימלי בן גלואין." ולו פעם אחת במהלך החודשים הארוכים שהעבירו יחד, לא שמע את קולו של לגולאס רועד, או ראה את ההבזק הקשה בעיניו של בן הלילית כשננעצו בו. לשונו התקשתה לעפר בפיו כשראה את לגולאס מתרומם ופורש אל בין העצים, ידיו קפוצות. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>להזדיין.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אוה, להזדיין.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בשם זקנו של דורין, נדמה לי שאני שונא את המילה הזאת, חשב גימלי.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא בהה אל תוך החשיכה משך רוב הלילה, תוהה האם עליו לנסות ולעקוב אחרי לגולאס, תוהה מה בשם הארץ-התיכונה עליו לומר. השינה באה עליו בפרצים חטופים, והשחר מצא אותו עייף ורע-מזג. השרירים בצווארו כאבו מאוד. הוא התגלגל לצד השני ונאנק.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"זמן לקום, ישנוני," אמר קול עליז. הוא פקח את עיניו כדי סדק וראה כי לגולאס חזר. המחנה הקטן שלהם היה נקי וארוז, ולחם וגבינה נחתכו והמתינו לו על מגש ארעי של עלים. לפני שיכול לדבר, השתופף לגולאס מאחוריו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"יש קרחת יער מקסימה פחות ממאתיים צעדים מכאן, ופלג צלול כיהלום, אם מתחשק לך להתרחץ. הנה, הבאתי לך קצת מים." הוא הושיט לגימלי ספל-מתכת והתרומם בחיפזון. "שביל עתיק שבקושי הבחנתי בו מוביל מהפלג אל לב היער, נוכל לעקוב אחריו כל עוד הוא ממשיך, ואז –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לגולאס –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"עד הצהריים אולי נתקרב מספיק לצפון היער כדי לפגוש כמה אנטים, אם יהיה לנו הרבה מזל. אינני יודע אם זקנעץ שמע אותנו באים, אבל אני בטוח שאין הרבה מידע שלא מגיע אליו. דאג לשמור על הגרזן הזה מוצפן-היטב, אדוני הגמד, או שהעצים ללא ספק ימצאו דרך לעצור אותנו. יש לנו די והותר עדויות לכך שהם לא מהססים ללחום את קרבותיהם שלהם."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לגולאס –" אבל בן-הלילית חזר אל בית העצים והעמיד פני לא שומע. הייתה זו העמדת פנים – בכך לא היה לגימלי ספק. "בן לילית עיקש ומטורף," מלמל, בועט את שק השינה שלו וגורף בחיפזון את הלחם והגבינה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>התברר כי הם עומדים ללכת ברגל, כשארוד משתרך מאחור. הוא נאבק כל היום על מנת לעמוד בקצב שהכתיב לגולאס: קצב שנדמה מחושב בדיוק על מנת לשמור את גימלי מרחק שתיים-עשרה צעדים מאחוריו. לקראת אמצע הבוקר חש גימלי סחרחורת ולקראת הצהריים רטן לתוך זקנו קללות שכוונו לרעהו – שנדמה כלא שומע דבר. לגולאס הכביר מילים על רצונו להראות לגימלי את תפארתו של יער עתיק, לחלוק עמו את מראות פאנגורן. וראו את גימלי כעת! לא מסוגל אפילו להסדיר את נשימתו באוויר הארור והמחניק של יער שכוח-אל זה; לא מסוגל להתמקד בדבר פרט למגפיו של בן-הלילית הממהרים-להיעלם לפניו. ובנוסף לכך, לגולאס לא הפגין ולו רמז כוונה כי בדעתו לעצור ולנוח.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>קצת אחרי שהשמש עברה את הזנית, נמאס לגימלי. הוא אימץ את שארית כוחו, רץ קדימה ולפת את זרועו של לגולאס, מטלטל אותה בחוזקה. בן-הלילית הסתובב, עיניו כחולות מכעס.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מה לעזאזל אתה חושב שאתה –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מספיק! מספיק עם זה! מטורף ארוך-רגליים, עקשן ואידיוט שכמותך!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בדחיפה גסה, הדף אותו לגולאס מעליו. די היה בעוצמת התמרון על מנת להדוף את גימלי כנגד גזע העץ הקרוב, והוא חזר בשאגה, קודח לתוך לגולאס בכל כוחו ומפיל אותו מעל רגליו. הרגע גרמתי לבן-לילית לאבד שיווי-משקל, חשב לשנייה מסוחררת אחת, בטרם פגע אגרופו של לגולאס בלסתו. הייתי צריך לחבוש קסדה, הייתה מחשבתו הבאה. הם נאבקו והתגוששו, ערימה מתגלגלת של גמד ובן-לילית ועפר מעופף, וגימלי ידע שחרף שבריריותו המדומה של לגולאס, בתחרות הזו אין לו תקווה לנצח, לא מול כוחם העצום של בני-הלילית והזרועות שנעו מהר מכפי שיוכל לעקוב אחריהן. אבל לגולאס כעס והכעס העכיר את תנועותיו, הפך אותן לא-יציבות, ולבסוף הצליח גימלי להצמיד אותו אל הקרקע, רגליו לכודות כנגד בול-עץ. לגולאס נהם כנמר שנדחק לפינה, ומפשעותיהם נצמדו ונשארו, וגימלי כבר לא ידע מי דוחק כנגד מי, רק שאנקותיו של לגולאס השתנו לגמרי והם נלפתו ונאחזו זה בזה כטובעים, והכובד הקשה של איברו מצא את זה של לגולאס, וזה היה מתוק ומהיר וטוב, והחיכוך בלתי-נסבל, בלתי-ניתן-לעצירה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי – אה, אלים, גימלי –" ידו של לגולאס התגנבה ביניהם ומוחו אפוף התשוקה של גימלי נכשל לתפוס מה בדיוק היא עושה בטרם שוחררו שניהם מכלא מכנסיהם. הוא חש באיברו העירום של לגולאס לוהט כנגד שלו, והתנשם בקול. לגולאס קפא.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כן?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא היה מעבר למילים, מעבר לכל רגש פרט לבהילות הנחפזת לפורקן, ובתשוקה, נדחק אל לגולאס, מניח לזין להחליק כנגד זין, מניח למשקלן הכבד של הביצים שלו לשקוע לתוך המפשעה של רעהו, ולגולאס התקשת, מתנשף, וחפר באצבעות חזקות בישבנו של גימלי, מועך אותו בעודו דוחף קדימה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אה – לא יכול – גימלי, כן –" חמימות רטובה התפשטה ביניהם, ולגולאס התעוות, מתקמר לקראתו. גימלי היה אבוד, אבוד, וגומר בשטף חם. בראשו צצה המחשבה הפרועה כי אין לו מושג מה עלול לקרות אם זרע של גמד ובן לילית יפגשו, האם התמצית המעורבת תתלקח ותכווה את שניהם. הוא התמוטט, ובשארית כוחותיו התגלגל מעל ידידו. משך דקות ארוכות שכבו השניים על מקומם, נשימותיהם שורקניות, גופיהם מערבולת של עפר, עלים וזיעה וזרע, לפני שהראשון בהם פתח את פיו לדבר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני מצטער."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>קרח הציף את עורקיו של גימלי, והוא עצם את עיניו כשהמילים חתכו עמוק יותר מכל להב של אורקים. מובן שהוא יצטער. ככלות הכל, לא הייתה לו סיבה לצפות לתגובה אחרת. לגולאס וודאי נדחף עד קצה גבול השיגעון מרוב תסכול מיני אם עשה זאת – סיפק את עצמו בהתחככות כנגד גמד. הוא בלע את רוקו, לא בוטח בעצמו לדבר, ונאבק לקום על רגליו, גבו אל בן-הלילית. הוא תחב את עצמו לבגדיו בחיפזון, מנגב את בטנו בקצה הטוניקה שלו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"גימלי, בבקשה. אתה לא יכול להביט בי?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"זה בסדר," אמר בנוקשות. הוא הסתובב, מתחמק ממבטו של לגולאס. בן-הלילית עדיין היה סרוח, כבד עפעפיים, על הקרקע – כאילו הייתה זו מיטת פשתן ומשי – ספוג פליטה מתוקה מיַם.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"זה בסדר," חזר גימלי ואמר, "כדאי שנמשיך, אני מניח."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דבריו גרמו ללגולאס להתיישב. "כדאי ש – מה? גימלי, האם אבדת את שפיותך?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"יש לי אותה כמות של מוח מתפקד בראשי כמו תמיד. אמרת שאתה מצטער, וזהו זה. עכשיו בוא נזוז לפני שארוד יחליט כי שנינו יצאנו מדעתנו."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>כאילו בתשובה, נחר אליהם הסוס מקצה קרחת-היער בה מצאו את עצמם.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אה, אלבּרת גילתוניאל! לא, לא לזה התכוונתי!" לגולאס התרומם על ברכיו ונאחז בגימלי. "אני מצטער על מצבי-הרוח שלי, הבוטות שלי, ה... יותר מכל, מצטער שלא מצאתי בעצמי את האומץ לדבר איתך, ובמקום המעדתי אותך על קרקע היער כמו מטורף אחוז-תאווה. אה, גימלי, אינני יודע מה עוד לומר..." הוא כרע על עקביו, וגימלי חשב כי לא היה זה הוגן, שהוא יכול להיות כה חינני ומרהיב, אפילו פרוע ומעורטל-למחצה כפי שהיה. הוא ניסה לדבר ומצא את אותו גוש מוזר שהיה שם קודם, מעיק עליו כמשקולת.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אלא אם כן אתה... אני מבין," אמר לגולאס, משחרר את ידו של גימלי, פניו חמוּרים. "זה שונה בשבילך מאשר בשבילי, וביישתי את עצמי ביותר מדרך אחת." הוא התרומם על רגליו בקלילות, ופנה הצידה לסדר את הופעתו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דבר! דבר! אידיוט כבד-לשון שכמותך! הוא הרעים על עצמו, והכעס הקשיח את קולו יותר מכפי שהתכוון. "לגולאס – לא, אני...." מה התכוון לומר? "מזמן... מזמן השתוקקתי לזה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס הסתובב והוא שוב נקי ומסודר למופת, אף לא שיערה אחת מחוץ למקומה. הוא הטה את ראשו במחווה אצילית, עיניו שוב מוגפות. "אם כך, אני שמח שספקתי את תשוקתך, והסבתי לך עונג, אפילו אם עונג נחפז ומסורבל."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא פנה והלך לאחר מכן, שורק לארוד, שטופף בצייתנות אל אדונו המאומץ. גימלי נאנח ובחן את קרקע היער, מבקש מרגליו לנוע. היה חלל בתוכו, וכאב כמו דימומו של פצע פנימי. הוא השתרך מאחורי לגולאס, שותק, מוקיר-תודה על כך שלכל הפחות האטו את קצב הליכתם, אפילו אם לא מצאו עוד מילים לומר זה לזה.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>הם חנו בלילה ההוא עמוק בתוך היער. האוויר היה אפילו קריר מכפי שהיה לפני כן, אם כי עדיין חמים יותר מהאווירה שבין שני הידידים. משך שארית היום, הפגין לגולאס גינונים ללא-דופי. נימוס זהיר, כאילו היו זרים זה לזה. הלילה לא הזכיר איש מעשיות או שירים. אפילו האש הייתה נמוכה. מהכבדות שבאוויר היער, ללא ספק, אך לגימלי היא נדמתה כלא יותר מבבואת המועקה שביניהם.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לא היה לו חשק למקטרת הלילה, אבל הוא נותר אבוד במחשבותיו אפילו אחרי שלגולאס התהפך בחצי-שינה מזויפת והמדורה הקטנה דעכה ונמוגה. הוא הריץ בראשו שוב ושוב את מילות אחר-הצהריים, שוקל כל אחת, מתעלם מרוגזו שלו בניסיון למצוא את משמעותן האמיתית. הדבר היה זהה לעיצוב אבן-חן. אי-אפשר לעצב בכעס או בחפזון, כשרגשותיך מערפלים את נקישות הפטיש. עליך לתת לאבן להראות לך מה ברצונה להיות ועליך לעקוב אחריה בדרכה הפתלתלה- לא לנסות ולהוליך אותה לאן שברצונך ללכת. נקישה, נקישה, נקישה ועצירה. זה היה הקצב. אומנים צעירים וחסרי ניסיון, שלא הכירו את דרכי האבן או היהלומים, תמהו על הקצב, ולא הבינו לשם מה העצירה. הותיקים מהם ידעו כי תפקיד העצירה הוא להקשיב.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"גימלי, טיפש שכמוך," מלמל לעצמו לבסוף, כשהכוכבים רחפו גבוה בשמים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא בעט את שמיכתו הצידה ועשה את דרכו למקום בו שכב לגולאס. דומם, הבחין גימלי. וער, לא היה לו כל ספק בכך. הוא נאבק בדחף לבעוט בבן-הלילית, יודע, הודות לאירועי אחר-הצהריים, כי הוא עתיד לזכות בנפילה כואבת וקרסול מעוקם כגמול על מאמציו. הוא התיישב בכבדות והניח יד על גבו של ידידו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לגולאס."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס הסתובב, עיניו ערניות. "מה יש? הכל בסדר?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אַיי ואַיי. ולא. אני – לגולאס, אני..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס הרים גבה עצלה. "מעולם לפני כן לא ראיתי אותך מהסס לפני שתדבר. זה הרגל טוב בשבילך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתה לא מקל עלי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לא? אולי אינני רוצה לעשות זאת. אבל תרגיש בנוח. אני יודע מה אתה מחפש." בתנועה אחת זורמת, הוא התיישב והתקרב למקום מושב של גימלי. הוא החליק את ידו במעלה רגל עטוית-עור. "אני יכול לתת לך את מה שאתה רוצה, אם תבחר בכך. ואני יכול לתת לך משהו טוב יותר מגיפוף מהיר בין העלים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אין לי ספק בזה," התנשף גימלי. לגולאס הזדקף על מרפק אחד, והחיוך הקטן שעיקל את שפתיו היה מטריד.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"האם תרצה לראות אותי עירום, גימלי?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"איי – לא. אני –" בדרך כלשהי שנעלמה ממנו, העניינים לא התקדמו בכיוון שתכנן, והוא היה חסר-אונים בפני התפנית הנוכחית במהלך המאורעות. הוא ציפה לכעס ומרירות, לא לנכונות הסבילה הזו, לא לנימת הקול הרומזנית. ביד אדישה, החל לגולאס להתיר את קישורי מגפיו ומכנסיו. הוא משך את הטוניקה שלו מעל לראשו. גימלי חש כיצד הדופק שלו מאיץ. הוא ידע, כמובן, שבן-הלילית העירום יהיה יפה, אבל המראה הימם אותו בכל זאת. העור היה צח כחלב, מוכסף באור הירח, שריריו זורמים כשל פנתר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"האם תרצה לגעת בי?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אַ – אַיי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא רפרף ביד מהססת על החזה החשוף. מגעו היה קשיח, שרירי ומוצק כשל גמד, אבל רך כעור מעובד. הוא רפרף באצבע אחת על פטמה חומה קטנה, אבל לגולאס הגיב בלא יותר מעצימה של עיניו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"האם תרצה לראות את השאר?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי יכול רק להנהן. לגולאס נעמד והשיל את שארית בגדיו, בקלילות, כמי שעומד להיכנס לאמבטיה. פיו של גימלי יַבָש למראה. הזין, ארוך ועבה משחשב, קינן בתוך סכך של שיער זהוב, לבן-חלבי כמו שאר חלקי גופו. רגליו היו עמודי שיש, מכוסות באותה פלומה רכה שהכתימה את זרועותיו. הוא היה ללא מתום, מכף רגל ועד ראש, וגימלי חשב באי-נוחות כי גם הוא – לגולאס – יודע זאת, וידע מה גימלי חושב בשעה שבחן אותו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני מוצא חן בעיניך?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתה יודע... אתה יודע שאתה יפיפה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מה תרצה שאעשה, גימלי בן גלואין? האם תרצה לקחת אותי, כאישה? האם תרצה שאשתמש בפי? או שיש משהו אחר שתרצה שאעשה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי פגש במבטו, סגור וקר, והזדעף. "תעשה מה שאבקש?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כן."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אז אני רוצה שתתלבש ותפסיק עם השטות הזו." הוא רכן וזרק ללגולאס את הטוניקה שלו. "התלבש."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס הזדעף וביצע תנועה שהייתה, אולי, משיכת-כתפיים. הוא משך את הטוניקה על גופו, אך לא הראה כל כוונה ללבוש פריט נוסף. "למה אתה מונע מעצמך את מה שאתה בבירור רוצה?" והוא הביט ישירות בבליטה שמתחה את מכנסיו של גימלי, מגחך. "קח מה שתרצה. זה לא משנה לי כלל."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"האם בילית חלק כה גדול מחייך בהתהוללות ביערות, בהתחככות כנגד כל דבר עם דופק, שאתה לא מזהה "לא" כשאתה שומע אותו?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לך תזדיין."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כן, את זה כבר שמעתי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הם בהו זה בזה בחושך הצונן, ולגולאס שוב השפיל את עיניו למפשעתו של גימלי. "האם שוב תחפש לעצמך פורקן ביער?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי נאנח. הוא חש עייף פתאום, והוא קילל את עצמו על שחשב כי יוכל לנהל שיחה הגיונית עם בן-לילית, או שיוכל להתמודד עם בן הלילית הזה בפרט. כעסו התפוגג, והתחלף בתשישות.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מה אתה רוצה ממני, בן-לילית? מה? מה עשיתי או אמרתי, שגורם לך לענות אותי כך? מה אתה רוצה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>פניו של לגולאס הפכו קרים ודוממים יותר מקודם. הוא הרכין את ראשו. "את מה שלא תוכל לתת," אמר, ברכות כה רבה, שגימלי בקושי שמע אותו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ומה הופך אותך כה בטוח בזה? איך אני יכול לדעת מה אתה רוצה, או איך פגעתי בך, אם לא תאמר לי? אם כל ידידותך אלי עומדת להפוך למרירות ושנאה, לפחות אדע למה!" ובזעמו, בעט במכנסיו המקומטים של בן-הלילית. משב-רוח אקראי אחז בהם, והם נחתו גבוה בין ענפיו של העץ שהתנשא מעליהם.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לרגע, צפו בהם שניהם, משותקים. לגולאס היה הראשון לדבר. "האם באמת עשית את זה עכשיו?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כן! ואני עומד לשלוח את שארית הציוד שלך להצטרף אליהם!" וכאחוז טירוף, תפס את מה שהיה בטווח ידו – מגפיים, מעיל – והטיל אותם בכח כוחו. חלק מפריטי הלבוש נלכדו בינות לענפים, חלקם נפלו מעבר לטווח-ראייה. היה זה התקף זעם ילדותי, אבל הדבר העניק לו הרגשה טובה. לבסוף, הסתובב להביט בלגולאס, שבהה בו בפה פעור, ואחר בבגדיו. הוא הסתכל שוב בגימלי, שהתנשם בסיפוק.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתה..." הוא נדמה אבוד. הוא בחן את בגדיו פעם נוספת. ואז התקף מוזר אחז בו. הוא נפל לקרקע, כל גופו רועד.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לגולאס, לגולאס? מה אתך? אתה –" לגולאס זרק את ראשו אחורית, וגימלי ראה, לראשונה, בן-לילית אחוז בצחוק עוויתי והיסטרי. לגולאס נפל על גבו, וצחוקו הצטלצל בבהירות, עמוק וכן ומידבק. גימלי החל לצחקק. הצחוק ההיסטרי אחז גם בו, והוא זרק את ראשו לאחור ושאג יחד עם לגולאס. הוא חש ברגליו נכנעות, אז היה גם הוא על הקרקע והצחוק נשפך משניהם כשראו את בגדיו של לגולאס מתבדרים ברוח.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני באמת מקווה," אמר לגולאס, כשהצליח סוף-סוף להסדיר את נשימתו, "שלא יתברר כי זהו אנט שלובש את התחתונים שלי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דבריו עוררו בגימלי פרצים חדשים של צחוק, וכל הרעל של היום נשפך ממנו, מוקז בעזרת העליזות כמו ארס מנשיכת פתן. הם נותרו שרועים על הקרקע עד שצחוקם דעך לצחקוקים רכים ואנקות. לפתע, התרומם לגולאס על מרפקיו והתקרב במהירות לידידו השכוב.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"זה מה שאני רוצה," אמר, וללא אזהרה הצמיד את פיו לשפתיו של גימלי. ולתדהמתו של גימלי, תמכה יד של בן-לילית בראשו, ופה חם של בן-לילית נשק לפיו, ולשונו העקשנית של בן-לילית הפרידה את שפתיו זו מזו. הוא איבד באחת את נשימתו וכל דבר אחר שאולי תכנן לומר, ונכנע.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא מעולם לא נישק זכר אחר לפני כן, אבל לא היה מודה בכך בעד שום הון שבעולם. פיו של בן-הלילית היה תקיף ואלים משחשב, לשונו מיומנת יותר. הוא טעם עלים ואדמה – מושק חריף, כמו קרקע אחרי הגשם, וגימלי חש עצמו שוקע למטה, למטה, אל תוך עריסת הזרועות שהנמיכו אותו בעדינות, רק שזה לא יכול היה להיות נכון, כי הוא שכב כבר, או שלא? הארץ הסתחררה, והוא לא ידע האם הצדדים ישובו אי פעם למקומם הנכון.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא הדף את לשונו לפגוש את הלשון שחקרה את פיו, וכשלשונותיהם נפגשו והחליקו, חש באנקתו של לגולאס מרעידה את גופו, ועמה זעזוע של תשוקה וחום. איברו, שהיה קשה למחצה מאז השיל לגולאס את בגדיו, התעורר שוב והתמלא בדם.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"נדמה לי כי יש פה אי-צדק מסוים," מלמל לגולאס באוזנו. לגימלי לא היה שמץ של מושג על מה הוא מדבר, בטרם החלו אצבעות תקיפות למשוך בקישורי בגדיו. התחוור לו לפתע כי לגולאס ירצה בו עירום, וחרדה הציפה אותו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני – לא, אני –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מה? זה לא – חשבתי שאתה –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לא, לא, זה בסדר, אני רק – הו, לעזאזל." הוא גישש. "אני לא – מדוע שתרצה לראות אותי עירום?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס התרחק והתרומם שוב על מרפקו, מזדעף. "כיוון שזה רצוני." בידו השנייה, תפס את פרק ידו של גימלי ומשך אותה לנוח על הזין החם, הקשה והמשיי שפעם והזדקר תחת אצבעותיו. "כיוון שאני חושק בך. או אולי אתה מפקפק בעדויות שתחת ידך?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"נַיי," הוא חרק, והניח לאצבעותיו להחליק על הזין הלוהט להדהים, בעת שחש טיפה של רטיבות מלחלחת אותו. לגולאס השמיע אנחה מרפרפת, והצליל נלכד ונתקע בגרונו של גימלי, גורם ללחץ שבחלציו להתהדק בכאב.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"גימלי, דיברתי בכנות כשאמרתי כי אינני מכיר את דרכי הגמדים. ישנם דברים – באמת אינני יודע מה אוכל לעשות לך, איתך, מבלי לפגוע. לא ביקשת שאנשק אותך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אַיי, כאן עלית עלי." גימלי החל לסחרר את אגודלו סביב כיפת הזין של לגולאס, תוהה האם יצליח לסחוט אנקה נוספת, ולא התאכזב.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"גימלי – איי, חדל, אני עומד ל – לא, לא, אני רוצה אותך יותר מדי, אתה מוכרח להפסיק –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי גחן קרוב יותר ועצר. בכוונתו היה למלמל דבר-מה פרובוקטיבי ובוטה באוזנו של בן-הלילית, אולם מראה האוזן עצר אותו. הוא תהה... בדחף פתאומי, שלח גימלי את לשונו וליטף את קצה האוזן, מתווה את שוליה ומלקק את דרכו לעבר החוד הרגיש.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אההה!" לגולאס התקשח, ראש זרוק אחורנית, והדף מהר ובפראות לתוך ידו של גימלי. "איוואני סלי-מורנה! אה! זין!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>את זה, לפחות, גימלי הבין. הוא התקרב, והחל להתחכך כנגד ירכו של לגולאס. "אתה זורק את המילה הזו די הרבה, בחור," הוא נהם. "אתה עלול לתת רעיונות למישהו." בחיפזון ובמגושם, הדף מעליו את הבגדים מהם יכול להיפטר; הוא נמצא עכשיו מעבר לחשש שמא ימצא אותו בן-הלילית מכוער ופשוט. לגולאס עמד על סף גמירה, זה היה ברור, וגימלי ידע כי לא יוכל לעצור בעצמו למראה – זרע חמים, לוהט של בן-לילית, ניתז על בטן חיוורת –</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"חכה, חכה! לאט יותר הפעם, מלון-נין!" ידיו של לגולאס נחו על כתפיו, מאטות אותו. גימלי הבין כי זרק את עצמו על ידידו והחל להתחכך בו כמו אותו יום על קרקע היער. פיו של לגולאס היה חם כנגד אוזנו. "אמרתי, שאני יכול לתת לך משהו טוב מזה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ואז היו אצבעות, אצבעות בכל מקום, כך נדמה, ולחץ חם ועיקש בין רגליו, כנגד ישבנו. הוא התנער כמו פרד עצבני.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לא?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני – למעשה, ישנם דברים רבים שאינני יודע."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"האם תרצה ללמוד?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אַיי," הוא הצליח לומר, והאצבעות המשיכו לדחוף בעדינות, והוא שכח לחוש מבויש בגלל הקרבה הלא-תיאמן שבמעשה, חוסר-הבושה המזעזע שבו, מפני שהאצבעות המסתחררות החלו להעניק לו הרגשה טובה כל כך, וכשאחת מהן החליקה מעט פנימה, הוא התנשם קלות ונרגע לתוך התחושה, יודע כי לגולאס יביא לו עונג בלבד.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"זהו זה, חבר." הפה הנהדר היה שוב על שלו, הלשון מחקה את תנועותיה של האצבע, סחרור ודחיפה, סחרור ודחיפה. פיו ואפו וידיו היו מלאים בן-לילית, ונדמה כי היה זה בלתי אפשרי שאצבעותיו של לגולאס תהיינה ארוכות כל כך. "תדחוף מולי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לרגע לא היה לו מושג מה התבקש לעשות. כשהדבר הכה בו, שמח גימלי כי הלילה מסתיר את הסומק שעלה בפניו. הוא דחף, והצריבה הקלה פסקה. הלחץ גבר, והוא הבין כי לגולאס החליק לתוכו אצבע נוספת. הוא פתח את פיו למחות בעת שקיר מעוור של משהו לוהט-לבן הכה בו- איכות שגימלי הכיר בה כעונג רק כששכב מתנשף עם שוך הגאות.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לגולאס, מה –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ששש." האצבעות חזרו למקומן, דוחפות כנגד אותה נקודה, בעדינות רבה יותר הפעם, בקצב מחושב היטב, והוא לא יכול לעצור בעצמו מלדחוף כנגדן בחזרה, מלרצות לקבל עוד, עוד מהתחושה השמימית שפעמה בו קודם, ושהחלה להיבנות שוב, לאט יותר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אההה... הו, כן... אל תפסיק..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני לא מתכוון להפסיק... אני רוצה לראות אותך גומר, אני רוצה שתחשוב עלי דופק אותך, האם אתה יכול להרגיש את זה גימלי, האם אתה יכול לדמיין שזה הזין שלי דופק אותך, חודר אליך, כל כך הדוק, כן כן הנה זה, תגמור בשבילי עכשיו, תן לי, תן לי..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ואצבעות בן-לילית מיומנות רפרפו על איברו הפועם והזנוח, מתלפפות סביבו. "תדפוק את היד שלי כשהזין שלי דופק אותך, גימלי, תן לי להרגיש אותך גומר, תגמור בשבילי..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>האצבעות התחילו להחליק בתוכו, דוחפות, דוחפות, מעסות את אותו מרכז פועם של גופו, עד שלא יכול לשאת זאת יותר, ושאג בעונג כשהאצבעות חדרו אליו והיד שאבה אותו, וזרעו פרץ בזרם עז וחזק כפי שלא קרה לו מאז בחרותו, והוא שמע את עצמו מייבב בשעה שגמר וגמר, אבל העונג לא הפסיק, הוא לא שכך, לגולאס הרג אותו, הרג אותו...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא נלחם כדי לנשום כשענפיו הכהים של היער הסתחררו מעליו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הכוכבים, הרהר, היו בהירים מאוד.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא לא יכול לזוז.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא צפה בלגולאס מרים את ידו אל פיו ומלקק את הזרע הנוטף ממנה. עיניהם נפגשו והשתהו, ולשונו של לגולאס ליקקה את אצבעותיו. הוא לקח אותן בפיו וינק.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי היו חסר-ישע למולו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>באיטיות, הבין כי היד השנייה, זו שבתוכו, לא נעה. לאט לאט, ריפה גימלי את שריריו, ואצבעותיו של בן-הלילית החלו, בזהירות אינסופית, להחליק מתוכו, שואבות ממנו רעידות אחרונות.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אה... בשם הואלאר, בחור..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני לא בחור."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מה אתה אומר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>עיניו של לגולאס הכחילו לחלוטין, וגימלי ייחל, לא לראשונה, לדעת מה פירוש הדבר. "אינני צריך שתזכיר לי מי ומה אתה, אדוני בן-הלילית."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"קודם אמרת את שמי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ואומר אותו שוב, לגולאס." הוא החל להרגיש את הדם שב לשאר חלקי גופו, ושלח יד לגעת בלחיו החלקה של בן-הלילית. הוא הניח לידו לנדוד למטה, ונגע במשהו אחר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אה – זהירות –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ראית אותי בשעת עונג, חבר. עכשיו אראה את שלך." גימלי התגלגל ונסמך על זרועותיו, בוחן את בן-הלילית העירום שנח לצידו. "מה תרצה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני בסדר, מלון-נין. אינני צריך דבר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"איי, ולכן אתה מתוח כקשת וקשה כמיתריל." בזהירות, חזר לחקירתו הקודמת, עוקב אחרי קו המתאר הארוך, הנקי.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לא! בבקשה, אני קרוב מדי, אני – לא אוכל לשאת את זה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אז אמור לי מה אתה רוצה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא חש בהיסוס של לגולאס, וקימט את מצחו. "מה שתרצה. האם תרצה לדפוק אותי בלהט? האם תרצה את פי? את ידי? אמור לי מה תרצה, וזה שלך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס שלח יד לגעת בזקן העבה, בצמותיו הכבדות. "אני..." הוא החל.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אמור את זה. כל דבר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"רצוני ב... בזקן שלך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ההבנה צנחה, וגימלי חייך. "באמת? אם כך, את זקני תקבל." מתמקם מחדש, הוא רכן מעל הזין שנמתח והזדקר לקראתו, והצליף בלשונו לניסיון. אותו ריח מושק גשום, כמו פיו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"גימלי – בבקשה –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ללא היסוסים נוספים, עטף בזקנו את המוט הסגלגל וכרך סביבו את אצבעותיו. הוא החל להניע את ידו באיטיות, מניח לעבותות זקנו להתחכך בלגולאס, להיכרך סביבו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אוה! עוד! אני צריך, אני צריך – –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא הניע את ידו מהר יותר ויותר, חש כיצד הזין הרך שלו-עצמו מתחיל לנוע שוב למראה הפנטזיה של לגולאס, נוכח הרעיון שלגולאס עינג את עצמו כשהוא חושב על גמירה בזקנו של גימלי, כשהוא מדמיין את עצמו מזיין את סבך השיער האדמוני. אצבעות חפרו בכתפיו, ולגולאס החל מיטלטל והודף, בקצב שהיה כמעט מהיר מכדי להיענות לו.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אה... כן... אוה, לעזאזל..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי חתר בסבך הזקן על מנת לתפוס את הביצים ולהביא אותן קדימה, קובר גם אותן בשיח השיער הגס והאדמדם. בן-הלילית היה קרוב – כה קרוב – ופתאום ידע גימלי מה הוא-עצמו רוצה. בצורך העז והמוחלט שלו, לא טרח להשלים את הפנטזיה של לגולאס, אלא קם, מושך ומשחרר את זקנו, נעמד בפישוק מעל הגוף המיטלטל-עדיין, והוריד את גופו הרפוי היישר על המוט החלקלק, מניח לו לחדור אליו, לקחת אותו, לבטל אותו. הוא נאנק ונפל קדימה חסר-אונים, נחדר עד העצם.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אה, טָלַיית-נין, טָלַיית-ארלדה!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא שב ושכח את הכח והלהט של בני-הלילית. בטרם הספיק לחשוב, מצא את עצמו נהדף על גבו, איברו של לגולאס לא עוזב אותו לרגע, גדול משחשב לאפשרי ומוסיף לגדול, כאילו מתנפח בתוכו. נהמה נשמעה באוזנו, והוא נאנק כשלגולאס נע ומצא את הקצב, חודר אליו, בוטש בו, דופק אותו. מהר ועכשיו. זיעה לחלחה את הגב בו ניסה לאחוז, זיעה בניחוח מושק וגשם, ורגליו נכפפו כשלגולאס דפק אותו חזק יותר, ואז הייתה נעיצה מפלחת אחרונה, ואחריה חום – חום רטוב, להט בלתי אפשרי, והוא תפס פתאום כי הוא ממש יכול לחוש בלגולאס גומר בעת שהתקשח ורעד ונשפך בתוכו, שהדבר מעקצץ בתוכו כמו לבלוע מירוֹבוֹר. ובמקביל, גם איברו זע ופלט, והאורגזמה שלו הטביעה אותו כשגחלי העונג האחרונים התלקחו ובערו בו, וזה בער באמת, בער כמו אש, רק שהבערה הייתה בתוכו, איכשהו, קורעת אותו, והוא היה חסר-אונים כנגדה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בעת שנשימתו האטה, נעשה גימלי מודע לראש הבלונדי הכבד שנח עליו, ולשפתיים החמות שנישקו את חזהו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אה, גימלי-נין... מלון, טָלַיית-ארלדה..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"דבר בשפה שבנאדם יכול להבין, טוב?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא חש בלגולאס מצחקק בשעה שקבר את פניו בזקנו. "רגזן כתמיד." יד באה והחליקה על מצחו, הודפת בחזרה את השיער הפרוע. "הסבתי לך נזק, חמור, אני חושש. לא היית צריך לעשות זאת."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"רציתי בזה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"איי." העיניים החומות פגשו בשלו. "אבל לא כך תכננתי את זה. שגיתי כאן בדברים רבים, מראשית לאחרית."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי עיווה את פניו כשהכאב הסתער עליו בדעוך העונג.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני צריך לצאת ממך עכשיו, אבל אני מוכרח לצאת לאט, או שאפגע בך עוד. נסה להירגע, מלון." הוא עיסה את שרירי הרגל הרועדת כשנסוג באיטיות, וגימלי עצר בעד הבעת הזעף שלו, מחניק קללה כשהתברר שלא כל הרטיבות היא זרע. "הוי, אלברת, מה עשיתי..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לגולאס, הנח לזה. גרמת לי עונג רב. אתה מאמין לי?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס זחל לצידו והתמוטט. "כן. אני מאמין לך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי הסתובב כך שיוכלו להביט זה בזה .משך דקות ארוכות היה להם די בכך.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מה משמעות המילים הללו?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אלו?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מלון אני מכיר, אבל לא את האחרות. טָל – טאבית?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"טָלַיית-ארלדה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"זהו זה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס הסיט את עיניו. "זה רק ביטוי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מממ. "מהר-יותר" בשפתם של בני-הלילית?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס בעט בו בעצלות. "גמד חצוף. אתה באמת אינך יודע את שפתנו, נכון?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>עיניו של גימלי התכהו. "תופתע לגלות כמה למדתי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"בלי ספק. אתה רוצה לדעת מעט מלשוני, אבל לא מלמד אותי כלום משלך. אפילו את שמך האמיתי אינני יודע. ממה אתם הגמדים מפחדים, שאתם חשאיים כל כך?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מבני-לילית שדוחפים את האף. ובצדק. תפסיק להחליף נושא. מה פירוש המילים?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"זה ביטוי עתיק שמשמעותו "גמד מעצבן". חמוד, לא?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי כיוון אליו בעיטה, אבל לגולאס תפס את רגלו, והם התגלגלו בהיאבקות ארוכה ועצלה, צוחקים, בלי סיבה, מתוך אושר.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>המרפסת הקטנה הצופה אל פלנור כמעט והפכה בעיניו לשלו. הוא ידע כי יתגעגע אליה ואל הנוף הנשקף ממנה כשיצא סוף-סוף למסע בחזרה צפונה. מוזר איך חשבו הבריות כי גמדים הם אדישים לנוף. כאילו היו מערותיהם בורות צרים, טחובים וחשוכים, ולא היכלות זוהרים, מוארי-לפידים. בכאב עז שלעולם לא ישכך, הרהר גימלי בקהזד-דום, יודע כי לעולם לא יתגבר עליו, ותהה האם תהילתו תזרח אי-פעם בשנית. על אף אביב נפילתו של סאורון כרסם הרשע במקומות הסתר של הארץ, וגימלי מצא את עצמו שואל משך כמה עידנים יוותר קהזד-דום משועבד לרשע הזה. הוא שאף ארוכות ממקטרתו והגה בחשיכה העדינה יותר ששררה כעת, וברוח הרכה שהחליפה את החום המחניק של אמצע הקיץ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני מפריע לך?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אראגורן! דגול הוא המלך הפוסע מעדנות בביתו שלו. מדוע אתה ער בשעה כה מאוחרת?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני עשוי להפנות אליך את אותה שאלה." אראגורן התרווח לצד ידידו והוציא את מקטרתו הוא. "יש לך קצת לחלוק?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתה יודע היטב את התשובה לשאלה הזו. העבר אותה לכאן." הוא סובב את המקטרת בידו והזדעף. "מלך על כל האדם, שליט המערב, ואתה מעשן במקטרת מעוררת-הרחמים הזאת. אשלח לך אחת טובה וחדשה, שיוצרה בידי גמדים, ואת זו תשלח למקומה הראוי בערימת האפר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אוקיר כל מתנה שלך, ידידי, אבל המקטרת הזאת לעולם לא תראה את ערימת האפר. יש יותר מדי זיכרונות בעשנה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הם עישנו בשתיקה, צופים בקו הדק של אנדואין, הרחק בחשיכה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"האם אתה עדיין נחוש בדעתך לעזוב בבוקר?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אַיי. הגיע הזמן."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"וגם לגולאס?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אינך סבור שאני מתמרן את החיה הארורה הזו בכוחות עצמי, נכון? לא, לא. אני זקוק לבן-הלילית כדי לנהוג את הסוס המעצבן הזה למקום שאליו אני רוצה ללכת."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"טוב שהוא הולך. אנשים זקוקים לו. גנדלף אומר שתרנדויל... איננו בריא. מאז הקרב ביער. מבטו הוא כשל אדם שאיננו יודע באיזה עולם הוא מהלך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כך שמעתי. הוא ילך לנמלים, לדעתך?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אינני יודע. קשה לקרוא אותו."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי נחר. "הראה לי אחד שקל לקרוא. בני-לילית." הוא הניד בראשו ומתח את רגליו. "איי. יותר מדי זמן הייתי רחוק מההרים של מולדתי. פרט לזה, אני משתוקק לראות אם יש עוד מישהו באֵרבור שנותרה לו נטייה להרפתקאה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אז. אתה עדיין מתכוון להתיישב בְּאגלארונד?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אה, כן. איאומר נתן את רשותו למי שרוצה לבוא. אז נראה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא שמע את חיוכו של אראגורן בחשיכה. "אתה תהיה אדון המערות הזוהרות. ארצה שנפחיך יבנו שערי מיתריל לעיר הלבנה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ובכן, אתה תצטרך לשלם על זה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני יודע זאת היטב. ובכן, לא אמרת- מה אתה חושב על פאנגורן? האם לגולאס הצליח סוף-סוף לשכנע אותך בקסמיו?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי משך בכתפיו. "עצים ועפר. אין מה לראות." הוא חייך לתוך מקטרתו. "אבל היה זה מסע מוצלח אף על פי כן."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כן, זו דרך יפה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הם ריחפו בשובל העשן משך זמן-מה לפני שגימלי שב לדבר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הסתכלתי בכמה מהספרים בספרייה המעולה הזאת שלך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הו?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מרשים מאוד. יותר ספרים מאשר בכל ריוונדל."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מצאת משהו שעניין אותך?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ובכן... הסתכלתי בעיקר בספרי שפות. כל המסעות שעשינו, תוכל לומר שעיני נפקחו ללשונות הרבות שאפשר ללמוד שם בחוץ. חשבתי שאבדוק האם אצליח להחדיר כמה מהן למוחי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אלו מהן?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אה... חשבתי שאולי אלמד קצת מלשון בני-הלילית."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"שפה יפיפייה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"נכון, נכון. אבל יש ביטוי אחד שאני נכשל לתרגם – מצאתי אותו באיזה ספר ישן ואינני מצליח לפענח את המשמעות. תהיתי אם תוכל לעזור לי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כמובן."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"זה טָלַיית ארלדה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אראגורן נתן בו מבט חד. "באיזה ספר מצאת את זה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אה, אני לא מצליח לזכור את שמו. שפתם של בני בני-הלילית –  בשלב מסוים כל מילותיהם מתחילות להישמע אותו הדבר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אהה." אראגורן התעסק במקטרתו לרגע, מהרהר, ואז נקש על קערתה, מרוקן אותה מאפר. "טָלַיית-ארלדה. זו קוואניה, בעצם, שפתם הגבוהה של בני-הלילית. השפה בה מדברים מרבית בני-הלילית בחופים האלו היא סינדארין. הכל מלבד כתבים ישנים, נבואות, שבועות, דברים מסוג זה. אם הספר שלך בקוואניה, כדאי שתחזור ותחפש אחד בסינדארין. עם קוואניה לא תגיע רחוק, אם אתה רוצה ללמוד את השפה המדוברת." הוא נעמד והתמתח, צופה לעבר המישור שהיה אגם מבריק של אור ירח. "זו מילת שבועה, מנבואה עתיקה וחגיגית מאוד. לא סביר שתשמע אותה לעיתים קרובות, אם בכלל. בני-הלילית אינם משתמשים בה בקלות ראש." הוא הסתובב והתבונן בגימלי, שעישן בשקט.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"פירושה `אהוב יחיד`."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי הניח לעשן ששאף להתערב בריאותיו, אסיר תודה על מקטרתו. הוא שחרר את נשימתו בענן ארוך ועשיר, ונד בראשו באיטיות, לא בוטח ביכולתו לדבר. אראגורן התבונן בו דקה נוספת, ואז החליק את מקטרתו הריקה לטוניקה שלו, צועד קדימה אל הפתח, שם עצר, מהסס.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מלבד זאת... לבני-הלילית יש אמונות מסוימות. מנהגים. המילים האלו... הן לעולם אינן נכתבות. לא מצאת אותן בספר, בארץ התיכונה או בכל מקום אחר." הוא עצר, והניח את ידו בקלילות על כתפו של רעהו. לאחר מכן נעלם, הוילון מעיר גל של אוויר קר מאחוריו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי הנמיך את מקטרתו ביד רועדת. זמן ארוך ישב על המרפסת בדממה, והאש במקטרתו גוועה בעודו יושב. הבעה של זעף עלתה על פניו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"בן-לילית, אני יודע שאתה שם."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס הגיח מהפתח, מחליק אל המושב שפינה אראגורן. "לא רציתי להפריע לך. על מה חשבת בכובד-ראש כזה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי משך בכתפיו. "אה, כלום. לשונות."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"באמת." לגולאס נע וגחן קרוב יותר, מנמיך את קולו. "גם אני חשבתי על זה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"יצור מביש שכמוך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס צחק קלות וקם. "בוא. ברצוני לצאת עם שחר ולעולם לא אצליח להקים אותך אם תישאר ער עוד זמן רב. קדימה למיטה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני בדרך, טָלַיית-ארלדה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס קפא, וחיוכו התפוגג. "אַל."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"למה לא?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כי אולי תרצה לקחת את זה בחזרה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"בלתי-אפשרי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני – תפסיק עם זה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גימלי קם גם הוא.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לא."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לגולאס אגרף את ידו. "אל תהיה טיפש. המילים האלו – לגמדים יש רק בן-זוג אחד, אני יודע, אסור לך" –"אין לי ברירה, בחור. ככה זה. קשקוש של בני-לילית לא ייצור או יבטל את זה. עכשיו בוא, ננוח קצת. ואל תתחיל עם הסיפור על בני-לילית שאינם זקוקים לשינה. ראיתי אותך ישן כמו הטובים ביותר." הוא איפר את מקטרתו והחזיר אותה לכיסו, טופח על כתפו של ידידו. יותר מידיד, חשב, תוהה האם המילה הנכונה קיימת בכלל בשפה כלשהי, האם בכלל ניתן לתאר את זה במילים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>זווית פיו של לגולאס זעה קלות. "ראית אותי ישן אחרי שעשיתי משהו שהתיש אותי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ובכן, אם כך אצטרך לראות מה אוכל לעשות בעניין."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הם פנו אל הפתח וירדו בשקט במדרגות המתפתלות, קשובים לצרכיו של הארמון הישן.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"גתרונשישקהול," אמר גימלי ברוך, בעודם יורדים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"השם שלי. גתרונשישקהול. רצית לדעת."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ממ. אני מתקשה לומר שאני מרגיש קרוב להחריד אליך. פתאום, `גימלי` לא נשמע נורא כל כך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בפיתול האחרון, כשגימלי עדיין על המדרגות מאחוריו, אחז לגולאס בצווארונו והדף אותו אל הקיר. אבל הנשיקה הייתה עדינה, מבוישת כמעט. אולי מפני שלעיתים קרובות כל הייתה התעלסותם מחוספסת ומלאה בצורך ונשיקות היו נדירות יותר. גימלי חש עצמו מתעורר למתיקותה. הוא תהה האם לגולאס חשב על כך כיוון שניצבו על המדרגות, שם לא היוו הפרשי-הגובה בעיה, וגם תהה האם התנשקו לעיתים רחוקות מפני שלגולאס לא רצה להביך אותו בכך שיתכופף לנשק לו. המחשבה כיווצה משהו בחזהו, והוא העמיק את הנשיקה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"למיטה," התנשם, ניתק מלגולאס. הם הלכו לדרכם השקטה במסדרונות רחבי הידיים, מבלי להזדקק למילים נוספות.   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>